legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Geonosis Clone Trooper vs. Achu vs. Darth Vader's Apprentice vs. Mace Windu
Terabyte: Welcome to Amset-Ra's Pharaoh Hotep's Fighting Pyramid RUBIK'S CUBE!!! Pharaoh Hotep: With a new disco ball. How Amset-Ra escaped is beyond me, but now he is locked in a max-security sarcophagus. Amset-Ra: MPH! Pharaoh Hotep: Why would you suddenly blurt "Miles per hour?" Anyway, go on, Terry. Buggoid: Yay! Pharaoh Hotep: No, not you. Buggoid: Awww... Terabyte: In the Scarlet Corner is a solitary Geonosis Clone Trooper! GCT: For the Republic! Oops, I mean, For Order 66 and the new Galactic Empire!!! Darth Sidious: Yes! YES!! Jango Fett: If you're a clone of me, you ought to be on my si- Yaziziziziziz! Darth Sidious: Too late, Fett. He's already on my side. Gigabyte: In the Lime Corner is a jungle native who thinks he's so smart to call himself Achu! Oh, not again! Achu: A-choo! I have a cold. Pharaoh Hotep: Thank you, Captain Obvious. Captain Obvious: Um... Why am I here? Captain Obvious explodes. Megabyte: In the Golden Corner is just another apprentice... Darth Vader's Apprentice: Bad intro alert! Kilobyte: In the Periwinkle Corner is the wiseguy Jedi with the violet lightsaber, Mace Wendy! Mace Windu: It's Windu, and my lightsaber is actually a deep purple. Byte: Your vote, Brainy? Professor Brainstein: Knowing the methods of the Battle Droids, Mace Windu can easily beat the Clone. Achu has no weapons, so he also will be eliminated. Galen Marek doesn't have nearly as much experience as Mace, so I predict Mace will win. Poof! Pharaoh Hotep: What happened? Tee Vee: Number of instances Terabyte = 0. !fooP Byte: I'm back! And start the battle! Pharaoh Hotep: That was weird. Tee Vee: Initiate battle... Beep beep beep! Achu: Ahhhhhhhh-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Terabyte: Good thing I'm hanging on to this convenient barber pole. GCT: Good thing I'm forced to wear this overprotective armor. Mace Windu: Oh no, I don't have my germ guard. What will Master Yoda say? Darth Vader's Apprentice: You call that an attack?! Watch this! And call me Galen Marek. Or Starkiller. Achu: Achoo! Starkiller: ARGH! Achu: Sorry. Mace Windu: You're goimg down, Starkiller! Starkiller: On the contrary, Jedi! Insert lightsaber noises here Terabyte: Mace and Galen are fighting like... uh... Jedi and Sith. GCT: Here's my time to shine! Starkiller: Whatever. ZASH! GCT: My helmet! And my identity! Mace Windu: Don't worry. You'll forever be known as Clone #26383726. ZASH! Tee Vee: Geonosis Clone Trooper out. Terabyte: He'll forever be known as taken apart. Zhin voom lightsaber noises! Achu: AHHH-CHOOOOO! Mace Windu: We're a little busy here... Achu: AHHH-CHOOOOO! Block! Achu: Gah! I just so happen to be a germophobe! Pharaoh Hotep: Oh, the irony... Terabyte: Galen somehow... reflected Achu's sneeze back at him! Señor Palomar: Psst! Señor, your powers! Achu: Oh, yes! Sun Disc, ataaaaaack! FZAAAAAAAAAAAK! Starkiller: It's... it's overpowerimg my combined power of the Force and my- KA-BOOOOOOM! Starkiller: -lightsaber... Tee-Vee: Starkiller out. Terabyte: WOW! A massive beam fired out of the Sun Disc to eliminate Starkiller! I wish my silverware could do that! Pharaoh Hotep: You should get down there in the arena sometime. Terabyte: No thank you. Mace Windu: For the Republic! Achu: I'MA FIRING MAH-CHOOOO! Mace Windu: What was that? Zash! Whoosh crash! Tee-Vee: Ring-out. Winner, Mace Windu. Mace Windu: May the Force be with me. Pharaoh Hotep: Anyone notice we haven't had a 3-Match winner since Wyldstyle? Wyldstyle: Did someone mention my name? And what are these bozos doing here? Wyldstyle, along with the new arrival Invizable, throw Terabyte and Tee-Vee out of the Pyr- I mean, Rubik's Cube of Doom. Amset-Ra: I'm back! Pharaoh Hotep: H-h-how did you e-escape? Amset-Ra: The max-security sarcophagus was made of MEGA BLOKS. Everyone knows how fragile those are. Pharaoh Hotep: Just... just end the transmission... End Transmission See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy Geonosis Clone Trooper vs. Achu vs. Darth Vader's Apprentice vs. Mace Windu? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 1 Category:Round 1 Battles